elite_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
Brase
Brase (Br/'''ee and Ch/ase') is the pairing of Bree Davenport and Chase Davenport. This pairing is shipped by very many of the ''Lab Rats fans platonically and as siblings, but some fans see it in a romantic way instead. For the real life pairing of William Brent and Kelli Berglund, see Belli. Other Names * Chasree ( Chas/'e and B/'ree) **'Base' (B'''/ree and Ch/ase') *'Breese''' (Bree 'and Cha/'se) *'Chee' (Ch/ase and Br/'ee') *'Chree' (Ch/ase and B/'ree') *'Chasee' (Chas/e and Br/'ee') *'Brese' (Bre/e and Cha/'se') *'Charee' (Cha/se and B/'ree') *'Breease' (Bree and Ch/'ase') Relationship Bree and Chase have a stereotypical sibling relationship. They fight and argue a lot, but they always make up in the end. They tend to tease, bicker, and throw insults back and forth, but the pair never appear to be deeply offended by the insults, only teasingly angry. They have never genuinely been hurt by each other. They care about each other a lot and can be very protective of one another. The pair shows great concern when one is in need, and they always find a way to help each other out. They play pranks on each other at times, even though Bree's not good at it, and they tend to make fun of each other. They can be in great competition with each other too, but the competition usually is between Adam, Leo and Chase. Bree feels left out sometimes, being the only girl, but she joins in on their fun, ultimately leading to her teasing Chase. They work together to solve many tasks, and Terry Perry claims they're both unpopular, and thus are fine influences on her niece. Chase and Bree are often seen beside each other, and smiling at one another. They barely have doubt in each other (though there are exceptions), and they always seem to listen to each other's ideas when needed. In Holding Out for a Hero, Bree is more conscious of how Chase feels when Adam throws him around, because Skylar was doing the same thing to her as a way of showing she was bonding with Bree. Moments '' Season 1 The Rise of Five * They were both shocked by Mighty Med being destroyed. * Bree made fun of Chase's social life, ability to have fun and sense of humor. * Bree was amused by Oliver crash landing on Chase. * Bree was thankful she didn't have to room with Chase. * Bree sided with Chase's way of doing things. * Chase stood behind Bree in their victory selfie. * Bree said that Skylar spitting acid in her sleep is an upgrade compared to what comes out of her brothers. Holding Out for a Hero * Bree thinks Chase acts like an old lady. * Bree understands how Chase feels getting beat up by Adam, after experiencing it from Skylar. Follow the Leader * Bree said that Chase was a great mission leader and that he had worked long and hard at it, although she almost immediately insulted him afterwards by saying that it wasn't his fault that Skylar became a great leader overnight. * When Chase told the team he was stepping down from being a mission leader Bree told him that she was really impressed * Chase sat down next to Bree and she patted her brother on the back. The List * They were seen together in almost every scene throughout the episode. Shippers # Chase McFly # Bionic Princess 24 # Anakin739 # Stardust16 # EliteForceFanDK # Ustoopid # Duggie Davenport # HeftyHanna94 # Rose-A-Bella # Brallie4Evs # Emmi313 # Leo2468 Gallery Userbox Code: Brase Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Pairings Category:Character Relationships